ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Terraspin
Terraspin is a new alien that appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He is a Geochelone Aerio from the peaceful planet Aldabra. Terraspin's DNA sample was scanned from Galapagus in the episode, Escape From Aggregor ''. Like Water Hazard, Armodrillo, NRG, and AmpFibian, his species is from the Andromeda Galaxy. Ben first used this form in Reflected Glory. Appearance '''Terraspin' is an alien from the planet Aldabra. He is a green turtle-like alien with several holes in his shell who has the ability of flight, along with producing strong winds, by withdrawing his head and arranging his limbs like a fan. He also has large, flipper-like arms and small stumpy legs. He also has retractable claws to use as fingers. His name is a combination of terrapin, which is a type of turtle, Terra, latin for earth and spin. On the home planet of his species the people are peaceful. Terraspin appears in Ben 10: Game Creator; you could play as him. The Ultimatrix scanned Galapagus (one of the aliens that Aggregor kidnapped from the Andromeda galaxy) in "Escape From Aggregor" and added his DNA. Abilities His powers are aerokinetic, meaning the basic element he controls is wind. He can retract into his shell and blow wind out of the holes on his front side. He can also use his flat hands like fans to blow wind. He can even fly by pulling into his shell and blowing wind out to push himself along. When flying or creating a galestorm, Terraspin retracts his head into his body, his fins become triangular and his feet combine into a similar triangular shape. he rotate on the shell while it stays static and suspended. As revealed in Map Of Infinity, his species is impervious to mana. He can also spin to throw things around. Translations *'Brazil: '''Tartagira/ (from turtle and spinner) Gallery Terraspin.png China 15 brightened Terraspin.jpg |Terraspin in china Terraspin1.jpg|Terraspin toy Terraspin Hologram.jpg|Terraspin's hologram Terraspin xbox article.jpg|Terraspin in Cosmic Destruction Terraspin 1.png|Terraspin in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien terraspinicon.jpg|Terraspin Disk Alien Trivia *Galapagus' name might be a reference to a turtle, called a '''Galápagos' Giant Tortoise. *Terraspin's name might be a reference to a turtle, called a terrapin. *Terrapsin is the second alien to be absorbed into the Ultimatrix and not have Ben transform into him during that episode. Water Hazard was the first, and Terraspin was the second. He's also the first one who let Ben absorb their DNA willingly. *There may have already been DNA from the species in the Ultimatrix, because it only scanned Galapagus at Ben's command, unlike Bivalvan, who was scanned immediately once in range. *Since Terraspin looks like a giant sea turtle, is a possibility that Terraspin can also swim underwater. *He is the second of Ben's alien's to be voiced by John DiMaggio. *He is the only one the five new aliens in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who has movable or visible lips (with an exception of NRG without his suit.) *On the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Official Website, Terraspin has a low voice, *The fact that Terraspin is a turtle and has wind powers may be a reference to Gamera. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix aliens